Meet The Demon
by Kujo Kasuza
Summary: Fic pertama saya di FFN jadi masih ada kekurangan mohon bantuan para senpai sekalian. Sihlakan dibaca


Malam itu, tanggal empat belas Desember, sinar bulan tidak terlihat, bumi terkesan suram dan sunyi. Tiba-tiba warna merah yang luar biasa membuat malam yang sunyi itu berubah menjadi kacau sekaligus menyedihkan.

Warna merah membara itu, membuat bumi berduka atas kedatangannya. Kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba membuat orang-orang terkejut sekaligus ketakutan.

Warna merah yang membara itu menghanguskan sebuah mansion megah milik keluarga bangsawan Inggris yang terkenal, Phantomhive.

Terlihat dua orang sedang duduk disebuah bangku di depan perapian, ditengah kebakaran tersebut. Wajahnya menyunggingkan senyum yang indah tapi menyiratkan kesedihan yang mendalam. Berbeda dengan seorang bocah yang berumur sekitar delapan tahun. Berlari. Itulah yang bocah itu lakukan saat itu. Terlihat orang-orang berpakaian putih datang kehadapan bocah itu. Takut. Itulah yang bocah itu rasakan sekarang.

"Si-siapa kalian?" tanya bocah itu dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Kami datang untuk mengorbankanmu. Ciel Phantomhive!" kata orang yang berbaju putih itu.

"Ap-apa?" tanya bocah itu, yang diketahui bernama Ciel Phantomhive dengan nada yang sedang menahan air mata.

"Kau akan dikorbankan karena kesalahanmu." kata orang berbaju putih itu dengan dingin.

**Ciel P.O.V**

Gelap. Disini gelap. Apa yang terjadi? Apa salahku? Ayah. Ibu. Dimana kalian? Aku takut. Aku takut sendirian. Ibu. Ayah. Jawab aku. Siapa saja jawab aku!

Kenapa aku disini? Argh...siapa orang-orang itu? Putih. Putih bersih. Topeng itu. Siapa mereka? Apa mau mereka? Korban. Mereka bilang pengorbanan. Pengorbanan untuk apa? Aku tidak mengerti.

"Ciel Phantomhive,"

Suara itu. Suara orang yang tadi.

"Kau akan dikorbankan malam ini!"

Korban apa? Tuhan tolong aku! Tuhan tolong aku! Ah...sakit. Rasanya sakit. Cambuk itu membakar kulitku. Dimana Kau Tuhan? Tolong hamba-Mu ini. Tolong aku! Siapa saja tolong aku dari rasa sakit ini.

Ayah. Ibu. Kata kalian Tuhan akan menolong orang yang sedang kesulitan, benar bukan? Tapi kenapa Dia tidak menolongku? Kenapa? Apa aku salah, sehingga Tuhan tidak menolongku? Apa kesalahanku?

"Sakit?"

Suara siapa itu.

Ya, aku merasa sakit. Tolong aku. Aku mohon.

Bulu? Bulu apa ini? Seperti bulu gagak. Banyak. Banyak bulu gagak. Kulihat bulu gagak yang banyak.

"Mau kutolong?"

"Si-siapa kau?" Akhirnya suaraku keluar.

Merah. Merah darah. Mata itu, berwarna merah darah.

Kupandangi matanya. Merah. Itulah yang dapat kujelaskan. Sedih. Apa dia mengasihaniku? Sayap? Apakah itu sayap? Apakah dia malaikat? Jadi Tuhan mendengar permohonanku.

"Bukan. Aku bukan malaikat, yang menyembah Tuhan. Tetapi aku adalah kebalikkan dari mereka." kata suara itu.

"Ib-iblis." kataku gugup. Iblis? Sayap. Sayapnya hitam. Jadi benar dia adalah iblis.

"Ya." kata iblis itu dengan seringaian yang tajam bagaikan pisau yang menghunus jantungku.

"Iblis!"

Kudengar sebuah suara dibalik iblis itu. Mereka terdengar ketakutan. Suara mereka pahit.

"Pergilah kau iblis terkutuk!" kata orang-orang itu.

**Ciel P.O.V end**

Orang-orang berbaju putih itu melempar segala benda yang ada disekitar mereka kepada sang iblis, tetapi dengan sayap hitam bak langit malam, iblis itu menahan semua benda itu. Sambil tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai, iblis itu mendekat diri kepada manusia itu, Ciel Phantomhive.

"Bagaimana? Maukah kau mengikat kontrak denganku?" tanya sang iblis, "Tetapi sebagai imbalannya, kau harus menyerahkan jiwamu kepadaku, saat tugasmu berakhir." lanjut sang iblis.

Yang ditawari atau lebih tepatnya Ciel Phantomhive terdiam sejenak. Mencerna kata-kata sang iblis lebih tepatnya.

"I-iya." dengan suara yang bergetar Ciel Phantomhive menjawab. Sang iblis terseyum puas.

"Kalau begitu, berikanlah perintah pertamamu, Ciel Phantomhive." kata sang iblis.

"Bunuh mereka semua!" kata Ciel Phantomhive tanpa ragu.

Sang iblis menyeringai tajam. Sang iblis berbalik kearah orang-orang yang berbaju putih itu, lalu mengepakkan sayap hitam bak langit malam itu dengan keras, hingga terciptalah angin yang cukup besar untuk merubuhkan sebuah rumah disertai dengan beribu sayap bak pisau yang menghunus mereka dengan mudahnya.

**Ciel P.O.V**

Biarkan mereka mati. Mereka harus merasakan apa yang kurasakan. Habisi mereka. Jangan beri ampun sedikitpun. Mereka yang telah menyakitiku harus merasakan apa yang kurasakan juga, biarpun nyawa taruhannya.

Kesakitan ini. Kesedihan ini. Balas semua kepada mereka. Luka yang kurasakan sekarang, adalah ulah mereka.

Ayah. Ibu. Kata kalian Tuhan akan datang ketika hambanya sedang kesulitan. Kenapa disaat aku sedang kesulitan, Dia tidak menolongku? Apakah kalian berbohong? Apakah Tuhan itu nyata? Kalau Ia nyata, dimana Ia sekarang?

Kapan penderitaan ini akan berakhir? Kapan? Saat aku mati nanti? Saat aku meregang nyawa di tangan iblis yang menolongku ini? Atau, penderitaan ini tidak akan pernah selesai? Jawab aku! Siapa saja jawab aku!

Kulihat orang-orang yang menyiksaku telah mati bersimbah darah dihadapanku. Iblis yang menolongku menghancurkan jeruji besi yang mengekangku dengan mudah.

Iblislah yang datang menolongku, bukan Tuhan.

"Perintahmu telah kujalankan, Tuan." kata Iblis itu.

"Ya." jawabku pendek.

"Lalu?" tanya iblis itu.

"Lalu, kau bawa aku ke tempatku yang seharusnya!" perintahku seraya iblis itu memakaikan baju kepadaku, yang polos tidak memakai baju, karena orang-orang sialan itu.

"Mulai sekarang namamu adalah Sebastian Michaelis!" kataku.

"Sebastian Michaelis?" kata iblis itu bingung.

"Ya, Sebastian Michaelis. Mulai sekarang kau akan menjadi butlerku sampai tugasku selesai," kataku "Dan jangan pernah membohongiku dan membangkangku!" kataku tegas.

Iblis itu menyeringai dan berkata, "Yes, my Lord." sambil berlutut didepanku. Akupun tersenyum puas akan hal itu.

**Lima tahun kemudian**

"Bocchan, sudah pagi. Saya sudah siapkan _morning tea_ anda." kata Sebastian sambil membuka gorden kamar tidurku.

"Hem...lima menit lagi, Sebastian." kataku masih meringkuk di atas kasurku yang nyaman.

"Tidak bisa. Pagi ini anda ada janji dengan Machoness Middleford." kata Sebastian seraya membangunkanku.

"Baiklah," kataku ogah-ogahan. Akhirnya aku bangun dari mimpiku, mimpi yang tidak akan pernah indah lagi seperti dulu.

Sejak saat itu aku tidak pernah memikirkan dosa lagi. Tuhan tidak datang saat aku membutuhkannya, melainkan iblislah yang datang. Dan sejak saat itu juga, aku berubah menjadi orang yang dingin dan tidak berperasaan.

Ciel Phantomhive yang dulu telah mati dimakan kobaran api yang membuat penderitaanku dimulai, yang ada hanyalah Ciel Phantomhive yang baru, sebagai 'Anjing Penjaga Ratu' yang bertugas untuk menghapuskan kesedihan Ratu. Ya, sejak saat itu. Sejak pertemuanku yang pertama dengan Sebastian, butler iblisku yang setia.

**Ciel P.O.V end**

_This moment is the precious one,_

_w__hen this moment gone,_

_i__t will make everything disappear._

_In this night,_

_I born into the new human._

_Who don't know love or sadness._

_That, I know is only pain._

_My tears were gone,_

_w__hen this sadness came._

_And I will gone like ash,_

_a__nd disappear like wind._

_When I try to reach the moon with this dirty hand,_

_I feel a simple karma came._

_The moon shines coldly the cloud gone._

_The tears of moon,_

_e__xposes my sorrow._

_With that moonlight,_

_I will sleep forever._

_In this eternity._

_**Fin**_

Author Note :

Halo minna-san, saya adalah author baru disini. Salam kenal. Awalnya saya hanya seorang reader yang akhirnya mempunyai akun juga. Ini adalah fic perdana dan pertama saya di ffn, jadi masih jelek, dan saya pilih FKI. Untuk ide jangan tanya saya, tanyakanlah pada otak saya.

Saya mendapat pencerahan untuk fic ini karena saya lihat-lihat tidak ada fic mengenai awal pertemuan Sebastian dan Ciel, bukan tidak ada tapi jarang, kebanyakkan tentang akhir dari Kuroshitsuji. Jadi saya bikin yang agak berbeda. Maaf kalau aneh, terkesan maksa, dan jelek. Saya juga tidak yakin ini bebas TYPO *ngelirik cerita* jadi harap bimbingan senpai-senpai sekalian. Dan untuk puisi yang terakhir itu saya sangat menyadari bahwa grammar saya hancur lebur dan puisi itu aneh. Jadi mohon maafkan, dan saya tahu cerita ini sungguh pendek.

Sebelum meninggalkan halaman ini tolong klik tombol dibawah ini untuk menumpahkan unek-unek kalian selama membaca fic abal ini.

Review please~


End file.
